whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Hee-jin and The Tree Ghost
Hee-jin and The Tree Ghost ( is the first boss encountered in White Day. Their backstory is told in The Ghost Tree ( School Ghost Stories (5) ). Encounter After the first encounter with The Woman Who Hung Herself, when one goes back to the second floor hallway of the Main Building 1, they will see So-yeong standing at the end of the hallway. After a brief discussion about why Hui-min is at the school, So-yeong will start going past a room, and that room transforms into the monster Ghost Tree which grabs So-yeong. Hee-jin and The Ghost Tree occupies both floors, the top room being 2-8 and the lower room 2-2. Defeating it To save So-yeong from Hee-jin's clutches, the player will need two items: Insect Repellent(found in the second floor, the mountain climbing / Hiking Club ) and Chemical Solvent (found in the P.E. storage room after completing a puzzle). To solve the puzzle, the player needs to examine each classroom found in Main Building 1 and count how many baseballs, footballs, volleyballs, and basketballs they can see. After tallying how many of each there are (including the ones found in the P.E. storage room), one should walk over to the Safe found in the P.E. storage room, and do as follows: Turn left to the number of baseballs, turn right to the number of volleyballs, turn left to the number of footballs, and lastly turn right to the number of basketballs. If done correctly, the safe will open and reveal the container of Chemical Solvent. When you have the required items, proceed to room 2-2. Before entering use the Insect Repellent and then equip the Chemical Solvent. When you enter, you will see several large sacs. To destroy them you have to watch to which sac the blue ghost moves to, and douse that sac with Chemical Solvent. After doing this for all the sacs, Hee-jin will be destroyed. When the player returns room 2-8, they will find the Wood Amulet needed to proceed to Main Building 2. The Ghost Story - School Ghost Stories (5) Further Notes *Do not attempt to enter room 2-8 until you have defeated Hee-jin as you will be damaged. *Before entering room 2-2 use the Insect Repellent to not get damaged by the insects. *The amount of baseballs, footballs, volleyballs, and basketballs are randomized each playthrough. *If you have trouble remembering the amount of balls in each room, tally the balls on paper and by classroom. *The balls in the P.E. storage also count towards the safe puzzle. *Hee-jin was remove from the remake, no longer mentioned in the ghost story, which was heavily altered. The Tree Ghost replaces them both, now being one entity. *Sounds of laughing can be heard in loop once the tree emerges, it will continuously loop and is believed to be coming from the tree itself or Hee-jin. *The laughing looped sounds are actually from the musical track "The Labyrinth" which is the main theme of the game. Gallery The Ghost Tree 2.png|Classroom 2-8 The Ghost Tree.png|Classroom 2-2 Heejin.jpg|Heejin Category:Ghosts Category:Bosses Category:Ghosts exclusive to White Day original